


【路飞生贺第二弹/all路】五百粉点梗小段子

by yxswlp



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yxswlp/pseuds/yxswlp
Summary: 包含的cp：清水向萨路（サボル）—工作时拥抱挑战索路（ゾロル）—突然开始的结婚话题索路（ゾロル）—黑手党的亲吻罗路（ロール）—一起与贝波午睡吧雷利路（レイル）—陪伴H向卡二路（カタル）—壁尻萨路（サボル）—被炉里的情事艾萨路（ASL）—abo，路飞性别觉醒
Relationships: Charlotte Katakuri/Monkey D. Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Monkey D. Luffy & Sabo, Monkey D. Luffy & Silvers Rayleigh, Monkey D. Luffy & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy/Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	【路飞生贺第二弹/all路】五百粉点梗小段子

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢大家点梗，但有些部分我实在是写不出来了，就比如宾路和克比路，我想了半天也没写出来，还有，因为评论里又三个人点了艾萨路，我就三合一并成了一个大段子，份量很足还被人吐槽说感觉根本不像是段子哈哈哈。总之谢谢大家的支持。  
> 路飞生日快乐，这次生日我累计肝了2w3k+的字数给你，实在是感觉到了一种身体被榨干的空虚感，得多喝点肾宝补补。全世界的one piece小王宝贝，新的一年也要永远向前，妈妈爱你，下个生日我还要给你爆肝！！！！！

清水向

萨路（サボル）—工作时拥抱挑战

由于突然增加的工作，只得爽了和路飞一起出去玩的约，待在家里处理文件，萨博面无表情的对着键盘敲敲打打，浑身笼罩着几乎能够凝出实质的低气压。  
路飞本人倒是很习惯萨博突然加班这种事儿了，不能去游乐园就不能去吧，待在家里打打游戏，晃悠晃悠也是个不错的选择。毕竟有萨博在家。  
每当路飞从萨博身边经过一次，萨博的状态似乎就更差一些，全身都笼罩着“不想工作，想和弟弟出去玩”的气息。  
路飞终于被他的低气压吸引。他停下脚步，眨巴着眼盯了一会儿萨博的背影，忽然露出一个恍然的表情，捶了下手心。

萨博注视着文件全神贯注的思考着。虽然他很不乐意耽误和弟弟相处的时间加班，但面对工作他还是选择认真的完成。正思考着呢，他忽然感觉有什么钻进了他的手臂下。  
是路飞？萨博一边注视着屏幕敲打着键盘，一边稍微抬起了手臂为弟弟行方便。  
路飞很轻地蹭进了他怀里，以尽量不妨碍萨博打字的手臂和视线的动作，钻过他的手臂，搂住他的脖子，抬腿跨过萨博的双腿坐好，而后将下巴搁在他的肩膀上，与他面对面，紧贴着身体拥抱着。好一会儿他觉得腿有点不舒服，又抬起了双腿紧紧圈住了萨博的腰，往他怀里再蹭一蹭。  
萨博依旧敲着键盘打字，但他周身的低气压几乎是瞬间就散开了，取而代之的是洋溢着开心的小花儿。  
抱着路飞工作到底有多治愈？萨博觉得自己的心都快要化掉了。

索路（ゾロル）—突然开始的结婚话题

静谧的午后。  
索隆认认真真保养着自己的爱刀，捏着木棍棉球轻轻弹击刀刃。这样简单的工作他也做得一丝不苟。  
路飞枕着他的膝盖，一个短暂的午觉刚刚睡醒，睁开眼就是索隆轻轻抿着的嘴唇，和专注的眼神。这个男人无论做些什么，表情都带着股莫名的坚毅味道，这是独属于他的，令人着迷的气质。  
“呐索隆。”就这样盯了一会儿他的下巴，路飞忽然开口唤了一句。  
“嗯？”索隆哈了口气，将刀刃朝着阳光比了比，随口应了声。  
“我们结婚吧？”路飞转了转眼珠，跟着去瞧索隆的刀刃。  
“嗯……啊？！”索隆低下头与他对视。  
“哎，你没听见吗？”路飞冲他眨眨眼：“我说我们结婚吧。”  
啪嚓一声，索隆手里的木棒硬声断裂：“……啊？”  
“什么嘛，你不愿意吗？”路飞露出一个失望的表情。  
“等等……不是不愿意。”索隆放下手里的刀跟断裂的木棍，用力按回鼓噪的心脏，低下头注视着路飞：“……为什么突然想到这个？”  
“我只是突然觉得！”路飞似乎觉得这个姿势很不方便与索隆对视，于是他挣扎着坐了起来，盘着腿面朝索隆，掰手指头跟他数：“我跟索隆，拥抱过了，kiss过了，舒服的事也做过了，表白这种事也每天都说，所以我一直在思考怎么样才能让索隆更多的感觉到我的喜欢！”  
索隆被他这样一通直白的表达直接砸懵在原地，整个人定定的看着他。  
路飞露出一个笑容：“刚刚我仔细想了想，好像也只有结婚这件事我们还没有做过，所以我们来结婚吧！这样的话，就能说明我第一喜欢的人就是索隆吧？”  
啊……这家伙怎么能够一脸坦荡的说出这种火热的求婚宣言！太犯规了！！索隆发出了一声被击中的呻吟，弯下腰去将脸埋在了路飞怀里。  
路飞伸手戳戳他：“所以结婚吗？”  
索隆：“……结。”

索路（ゾロル）—黑手党的亲吻

狂风骤雪的恶劣天气中，一辆黑色的豪车缓缓驶进了庄园，停在了如同城堡一般气派的宅邸前。  
车门被打开，一位衣着单薄的年轻人下了车。他的西服相当单薄，肩上却披着一件厚厚的黑色大氅。有人替他拉开了宅邸厚重的木门，向他鞠了一躬：“欢迎回来，教父。”  
年轻的教父点了点头走了进去，随手将肩上的大氅脱下，扔给身后那个一直保持沉默紧跟着他的男人，接着向里走着。  
直到回到了教父居住的区域，厚重的木门在身后合上，路飞才吐出一口气，在温暖的室内大大伸了个懒腰，扑向柔软的沙发，没有丝毫形象的长长叹了口气，抱怨着：“真的累死了……为什么这个仪式需要这么久？真的好麻烦啊。”  
“这是传统。毕竟是成为教父的仪式，没办法，你就忍耐一下吧。”索隆走到了他身边坐下，抬手拍拍他的脑袋以作安抚。  
“我有好好的坚持下来哦。”路飞得意的应了一声，而后抓了个抱枕垫在胸腔下，单手撑着下巴露出一个笑：“索隆，你还记得那个吗？”  
索隆一时没反应过来：“什么？”  
“我们第一次见面的时候！”路飞忽然就来了精神，挣扎着坐了起来，冲索隆比划了两下：“你就这样突然冲过来，抓住了我的领子，然后你就吻了我！”  
他用手指点了点嘴唇，而后嘻嘻笑了起来：“当时大家可都惊呆啦，有谁会选择这样明目张胆的宣战呢？”  
“我当时只是不想让你死的不明不白，出于对你的尊重，才以这样的方式挑战你。”索隆舔了舔嘴唇，嘴角勾勒出了一个弧度：“只是我没想到，这个吻意外的感觉不坏。”  
“之后我们打了一架，枪械对枪械，拳头对拳头——”路飞挥了两下拳头，露出一个胜利的笑容：“结果当然是我赢啦。”  
“明明是平局——算了，跟你这小子说不了这个理。”索隆啧了一声，拎起茶几上的酒瓶往嘴里灌了一口。  
“结果过了两天，你又来了。我让他们放你进来，谁知道你又捧住了我的脸亲了过来——这次是脸颊。”  
“当时我觉得你人不错，我们可以建立平等的雇佣关系。”索隆舔了舔嘴角的酒液，搁下酒瓶：“这个吻算是和解的邀请。”  
“我很高兴，因为当时我也很钟意你，想要你做我的伙伴——”路飞抬手摸了摸脸颊，刚想要继续说点什么，却被索隆一把抓住了手腕，拉了过去。捏住路飞的手腕，索隆在沙发前蹲了下来，又轻又缓的单膝跪地。  
路飞闭上了嘴巴，注视着眼前这个表情坚毅且沉着的男人稳稳执起他的手掌，垂下眼睛低头，认真又虔诚的在他的手背上烙下一吻：“如你所愿，我将永远是你最忠诚的伙伴，最有力的右手，我的教父。”  
年轻的教父愣了一下，随即露出一个赞许的微笑，抬手捧起他的脸，弯腰垂着眼睛，奖赏一般吻住了他的嘴唇：“……以后也请多指教啦，索隆。”

罗路（ロール）—一起与贝波午睡吧

虽然罗从来不说，可他其实一直有个癖好：他喜欢靠着贝波毛茸茸的身体睡午觉。  
无论外头是飘着大雪，还是太阳高照，只要靠着这只软乎乎的白熊，他通常都能很快的睡过去——那个又暖又松软的感觉简直叫他欲罢不能。  
以至于在佐乌岛，当他惯例在中午打算小憩一会儿，到了目的地却看见了已经被他的橡胶同盟霸占住的贝波时，忍不住就微微皱了皱眉，产生了一种领地被人侵入的不悦感。  
“喂，草帽当家的。”罗在熟睡的贝波和路飞的面前站定，抬起刀鞘戳了戳路飞睡得鼻涕泡都冒出来了的脸。  
路飞哼哼了两声，从贝波的肚子上坐了起来，揉着眼睛看向他，好一会儿才露出一个笑容：“特拉男，你来了？”  
罗坐在了路飞起身后腾出来的空位，靠住贝波的身体，转头看向他：“我来了……但你为什么会在这里？”  
“唔哈……我想找特拉男玩来着，但看见你好像在忙，我就在这里等你了啊。”路飞打了个哈欠：“这只白熊跟我说你喜欢跟他一起午睡，因为很舒服，我就跟他讲我也想试一试……就不小心睡着了嘛。既然你回来了，我们就去玩吧……！”  
“……真是个没有戒心的笨蛋。”罗叹了口气，看着头一顿一顿，似乎马上就要睡过去的路飞，无奈的捏了捏眉心：“……困的话赶紧睡吧，睡醒了再说别的。”  
路飞含含糊糊的应了一声，随即不再抵抗困意，睡了过去。他的身体随着惯性一歪，而后一头栽倒进罗的怀里。  
罗沉默的低头看着趴在他怀里呼呼大睡的路飞，半晌无奈的叹了一大口气，到底还是没选择把他的同盟推开。他压了压帽檐，抱起手臂，也闭上了眼睛。  
他的怀里是软乎乎的橡胶人，背后是毛茸茸的贝波。  
……偶尔这么一回，好像也很不错。意识沉入黑暗之前，罗模模糊糊的想。

雷利路（レイル）—陪伴

路飞到底是怎样慢慢抚平艾斯的死带给他的悲痛的？在这一方面，雷利是最有发言权的人，或许甚至路飞本人都不能比雷利描述的更清楚，毕竟路飞从来不擅长也不会去描述自己更细腻的情感。  
要雷利来讲，路飞其实从来没能抚平这道伤疤，他只是强迫自己去习惯了这道伤疤带给他的疼痛。  
刚进入岛上修行的那段时间，路飞几乎每夜都会从噩梦中惊醒。他所做的梦应该都是有关于那场战争的片段，而到最后毫无例外的，他都会再一次经历艾斯在他面前死亡的景象。  
雷利通常都很晚才睡，他坐在睡着的路飞身旁，远近都有过，一边照料着他面前发出噼里啪啦声响的火堆，一边回忆着有的没的往事。  
直到路飞从噩梦中惊醒，喘着粗气猛地坐起身体，雷利才会将目光从旧时的回忆中移向路飞的方向，扬声：“你醒了？路飞君。”  
这个时候路飞一般会抱住自己的脑袋粗喘，如果他从梦魇中清醒过来，一般都会缓缓抬起头，缓缓冲雷利露出一个笑容：“雷利……你还醒着啊。”  
而如果他无法挣脱出梦魇，雷利发出的声响就会使他警惕的抬起眼睛，用野兽一样凶恶的眼神狠狠瞪向他这边来，甚至还会毫不犹豫直接一拳挥过来。  
雷利通常都能够轻松的接下他的拳头，而后用温和又沉稳的声音安抚他：“你又做噩梦了吗，路飞。”  
这种时候，路飞会整个人僵在原地，必须要喘上好一会儿粗气，才会露出回过神的表情来。他会收回自己的拳头，冲雷利露出一个带着点歉意的笑：“……我好多了，谢谢啦，雷利。”  
而无论是从怎样的噩梦中惊醒，路飞也从来没跟雷利撒过一次娇，要他安慰自己或是如何。他只是保持着这样的状态，白天认认真真地与雷利训练战斗技巧，晚上无数次地从噩梦中惊醒，持续了好一段时间，才逐渐减少了在深夜中惊醒的次数。  
雷利一开始其实不是很明白，路飞为何不向他倾诉一些自己的痛苦，甚至雷利其实已经想好了安慰与开导的说辞，他希望通过这种方式来缓解路飞的痛苦，哪怕一丁点儿也好。但结果，路飞并没有选择向他求助，而是一次又一次的直面失去艾斯的疼痛，而后自己默默地消化掉它。  
随着时间的流逝，雷利也逐渐明白了路飞这样做的理由：路飞并不需要安慰，至少并不需要他的安慰。路飞想从他那里得到的不是给男孩儿的安抚，而是对一个男人的尊重。这并没有什么不好，这才能够证明，路飞已经是一个能独当一面的男人了。  
而他能给予路飞的只有一些微不足道的帮助，比如在路飞惊醒时控制住他暴走的拳头，将他的意识从那场喧闹的战争中唤回到这个安静的角落来，而后不去触碰路飞回过神来时强行掩饰掉的脆弱，假装自己什么都没有察觉到。  
于是深夜的那一团篝火，和雷利带着一点笑意的温和声音，在此之后便成了又一种，能让路飞感觉到安心的事物。

H向

卡二路（カタル）—壁尻

“知道错了吗，草帽。”卡塔库栗看着眼前被糯米团紧紧包裹住，只露出一个小脑袋的路飞，微不可查的叹了口气。  
路飞挣扎不动，只得转头，朝他眨了眨眼：“可是卡塔库栗，我想做了。”  
“……这并不能成为你在我还没醒时就开始的理由。”卡塔库栗意有所指的向下瞥了眼自己沾满了口水的，已经完全勃起的性器。  
路飞跟着他的目光一起看了下去，瞅着他已经完全硬起来的东西，一点也没感觉到害羞的嘻嘻笑了起来：“为什么不行？明明现在你也很想要了吧？呐卡塔库栗，把我放开嘛，我想跟你一起做舒服的事——不可以吗？”  
“……撒娇也是没用的。你好像一点也没有在反省的样子，我不能放开你。”卡塔库栗并不想多做解释。对于他来讲，路飞的这种突袭，诸如突然的亲吻，拥抱等会让他感到喜悦，但这种喜悦都会伴随着难以言喻的紧张，叫他止不住想逃跑，而卡塔库栗永远不会承认这种情绪名为害羞。  
而这次路飞趁他还没睡醒时就做给他的口交着实把他吓了一跳，喜不喜欢暂且不提，但他现在必须要让路飞知道，这种对他心脏不太友好的行为以后必须要禁止。  
“可是卡塔库栗！我们已经很久没见了啊，我想跟你做嘛，明明在见到你之前我有一直在想你！”路飞不乐意了，大声嚷嚷了起来。  
……所以为什么你每次总能把抱怨说得像是撒娇？卡塔库栗被可爱到了，也有点心软了，况且现在他也确实一样渴望着路飞。但规矩必须要严肃的强调，虽然这一次忍住了，可他没办法保证，下一次醒来后意识到路飞正在给他口交的那一瞬间他能够忍住不交货……这是很严重的问题。  
“做是可以做，但惩罚也不能取消。”卡塔库栗捏了捏他弹性十足的脸蛋，居高临下看着整个人被裹在糯米中的路飞，淡淡地道：“做好觉悟吧，草帽。”  
接着，路飞整个人就被掉了个个。在看不见卡塔库栗的脸之后，路飞感到卡塔库栗的糯米操控着自己的身体，将他的双腿向前带，迫使他的屁股撅了起来，而后其上覆盖着的糯米缓缓褪去，露出他两瓣圆润且弹性十足的臀肉。  
“你要做什么，卡塔库栗？”路飞有点奇怪的试图动一动身体，依却发现他依旧被死死地固定着，于是他努力伸长脖子想要转头看看卡塔库栗究竟在他背后想要做什么。当然他没有成功，而先代替他的眼睛得知卡塔库栗下一步的举动的，是他的屁股。  
卡塔库栗不轻不重的一巴掌盖在了路飞的屁股上，啪的一声，随即响起的就是路飞的惊叫。火辣辣的刺痛感瞬间传来，夹杂着几分几乎觉察不到的隐秘快感，惹的路飞忍不住挣扎了起来：“不要打我的屁股——！卡塔库栗，我不是小孩了！”  
卡塔库栗当然不会听他的，下一巴掌接踵而至，打得路飞整个人都抖了一下，他哼哼着还想继续抗议些什么，但糯米团忽然伸出了一个触须，探进了他的嘴里，黏黏糊糊的纠缠住了他的舌头反复搅弄，模拟着一个热情的吻，这使得他根本说不出完整的字句，只能勉强发出含含糊糊的呻吟声。  
卡塔库栗并不只是在打路飞的屁股。他精准的掌握着力道和方式，在打完一巴掌之后，往往都会辅以一点点适当的揉捏，享受那柔软的弹性的同时，也增加了路飞在这种行为中所能感受到的快感。  
于是这场惩罚进行到最后时，路飞整个人都在抖。他的屁股又麻又痒敏感至极，卡塔库栗甚至只需要轻轻抚摸它，都会让路飞发出难以抑制的呻吟声。  
路飞的眼泪都被打出来了，但现在他的后穴流出的水比他流的眼泪要多得多。湿亮的痕迹向下蔓延，浸透了他的会阴和饱满的阴囊，而自然垂落的小路飞更是已经硬得要命了，透明的前列腺液不断从小孔中流出来，缓缓向下滴落。卡塔库栗却对这一切视而不见，当把路飞的屁股打成红彤彤一片时，他就停了施与路飞的疼痛，转而不紧不慢的揉捏按摩他的屁股。  
路飞的嘴里依旧含着糯米。他脸颊通红，鼻息粗重的轻轻呻吟，颤抖着，连吞咽的余裕都已经没有了，透明的口水缓缓沿着糯米的触须往下流，整个人露出一副淫靡不堪的模样来。  
卡塔库栗的手弄得他舒服又痛苦，这点夹杂着疼痛的热辣快感是根本浇不熄他体内燃烧着的欲火的，相反，此刻他反而更想要卡塔库栗用肉棒填满他的后穴，狠狠的干他了。  
他没法说话也不能动，只能委屈的哼哼着，用力缩了缩空虚的要了命的穴道，又挤出了一股透明的淫水，恍惚间他听见卡塔库栗的呼吸好像更粗重了一些，随即他的臀瓣被掰开来，一根又热又硬的东西抵住了他的臀缝，就着他流出的滑腻的淫液缓缓磨蹭着。路飞的呻吟声大了一些，他拼命向后挺腰，试图自己主动把卡塔库栗吞进去，然而卡塔库栗似乎是铁了心的要惩罚他，剥夺了他说话的权利不让他开口央求，同时还这样用那根他馋了好久的东西贴着他的臀缝炙着他，叫他条件反射的回忆起以往被插入时的美妙滋味……路飞委屈的呜咽着，他穴里的水流得更欢了。  
这时候他听见了卡塔库栗夹杂着轻喘的，语调低沉的声音：“知道错了吗？知道错了的话就点点头。”  
路飞还是没明白自己哪里错了，但是他快要难过死了，于是当他昏昏沉沉的脑袋反应过来卡塔库栗在说些什么时，当即毫不犹豫的点了点头。  
于是那根滚烫的东西戳在他的臀缝里，顶住了他不断收缩的穴口。比普通男人大上近乎三倍尺寸的肉棒就着他丰沛的淫水，缓缓往里插去。  
路飞被插得的呼吸一滞，努力放松身体去迎接卡塔库栗的插入，只有橡胶人才能吃得下的尺寸让路飞辛苦至极，但因为并不是第一次做，所以路飞还是在这种辛苦中感觉到了被填满的快感。  
他无法抑制的呻吟出声。肠壁一点点被撑开，被肉棒炙着的感觉他渴求太久了，以至于在被重重碾磨过敏感点时，他的身体颤抖了一下，无视了肚子太撑的辛苦，小路飞径自射出了一股一股的精液。  
“这才刚开始，草帽。”卡塔库栗看着面前红彤彤的屁股，和两瓣臀肉之间被他的肉棒撑到极限，不断抽搐着往外吐出淫水的穴口，深吸了一口气，一边控制着往里插的速度，一边安抚性的揉捏着眼前这个被他打得有些肿了的屁股，低声：“我想你已经做好准备了……待会儿就算你哭着说不要，我也不会停下来的。”  
“主动勾引我的后果……好好用身体记住。”

萨路（サボル）—被炉里的情事

平安夜的晚上十二点。  
萨博收拾好三兄弟晚餐时吃剩的菜，洗好了盘子跟碗。当他擦干净手回到客厅时，艾斯已经趴在被炉上打起了鼾，而路飞正坐在他的对面，认认真真地剥着一个橘子。  
萨博放轻了脚步，走到了路飞身边。路飞这才注意到身后有人，他扬起头来看了他一眼，露出一个大大的笑容，将屁股往旁边挪了挪，给萨博腾出了一个位置。明明被炉的两侧都可以坐人，萨博却还是面不改色的坐进了弟弟腾给他的位置里。  
路飞将剥出的橘子掰了一半递给萨博，剩下的那一半，路飞往嘴里一扔，吧唧吧唧嚼了。空气中满溢着橘子的清新香气，萨博看着他腮帮子鼓鼓的嚼着橘子的模样只觉得好笑又可爱，待他将橘子咽下之后，不由分说的把分到自己手里的橘子又塞回他嘴里。  
路飞唔唔的抗议着，但还是乖乖把橘子吃了下去，而后他凑到萨博耳边小声抱怨着：“那明明是我给你的份……！”  
萨博忍不住笑了起来，而后也小声地回答他：“可我想这样吃。”  
而后路飞就被他吻住了嘴唇。萨博认认真真地品尝着，舌头仔仔细细把路飞的口腔舔了个遍，直到路飞发出求饶的哼声，他才满意的直起身体，咂了咂嘴，微笑道：“味道确实不错，好甜。”  
路飞此刻已经被吻得有些晕了，他靠在萨博身上小口的喘着气，好一会儿才把脑袋磨蹭着往萨博的颈窝里埋，他放在被炉下的双腿悄悄的夹紧了一些，而后一边蹭一边小声地道：“萨博……我们回房间去吧？我想做了……。”  
“一个吻就已经有感觉了么？路飞。”萨博忍不住低低地笑了起来。他没说好还是不好，只是再次低下头吻住了路飞的嘴唇，同时探出了右手，摸向了路飞紧闭着的两腿间。  
睡裤虽然很厚却很松垮，萨博的手轻易地探了进去，指尖捏住路飞轻轻夹在双腿之间的，已经半硬起来的肉棒，一点一点往外拨弄着。  
路飞的呻吟声被萨博堵在嗓子里，他有些不知道如何是好了，艾斯就坐在她们的对面趴在桌上呼呼大睡，而萨博此刻一边吻着他一边轻轻地捏弄着他半勃的性器，快感混杂着不知何时就会被发现的紧张感，搞得路飞的身体更加敏感了一些。他挣扎着躲开萨博吻住他的嘴唇，带着些小小地恼怒和不解，瞪向他的哥哥：“这样会被艾斯发现的……万一他醒了怎么办？”  
“他不会醒的。”萨博揽着路飞的腰将他往自己怀里带了带，一边亲吻着他的耳朵，一边成功的将路飞的性器从他的双腿间解救了出来，捏住了包在掌心中缓缓撸动着。他满足地掌控住了路飞的身体，声音里带了一点笑意：“但是如果你的声音太大了的话，艾斯说不定就会被吵醒。”  
路飞立刻抬手死死捂住了自己的嘴巴。萨博见状愉快地轻笑了起来，又凑过去亲了亲路飞的耳朵：“你做得很好……要稍微忍耐一下哦，路飞。”  
他的手掌包裹着路飞已经完全站立起来的性器，不紧不慢的捏弄揉搓，拇指指腹抵住最敏感的顶部，仔仔细细地碾磨着。路飞被他磨得止不住颤抖，整个人趴倒在桌面上，鼻音极重的喘息着。  
他还没忘了对面坐着对这一切毫不知情的艾斯，艾斯甚至连他跟萨博在恋爱，两人已经上过床了这件事都不知道——被艾斯知道的话后果很严重，三个人之间的兄弟关系有可能出现裂缝，被萨博这样告诉了之后，路飞一直在想方设法的隐瞒这件事，这使他现在整个人处于一种应激状态，紧张的同时却也感觉到了兴奋与刺激。  
萨博的手指向下捏住了路飞的囊带轻轻揉弄着，再用两指夹住性器的根部，捏住了一点一点向上捋。待他再摸到顶端时，却忍不住眨了眨眼，而后弯下腰来凑到趴在桌上的路飞耳边，一边用拇磨蹭还在不断流着前列腺液的马眼，将黏黏糊糊的液体往整根性器上涂抹，一边低低地笑了两声：“你流了好多水……在艾斯面前被我爱抚，会让你这么兴奋吗。”  
闻言，路飞的身体猛地颤抖了一下，耳朵迅速地变红了。他从嗓子里挤出了两声微弱的呜咽声，紧闭着眼，不断地摇头。萨博知道，路飞只有在床上被他玩弄得受不了了的时候，才会发出这种委屈的声音……而他今天确实欺负路飞欺负得有些过头了。  
但谁叫这样的路飞实在是可爱的要了命呢？萨博从来对在性事上欺负路飞这一行为有些欲罢不能。他张开嘴巴，轻轻咬住了路飞的耳廓，牙齿细细地碾磨着那红红的一片，不断往他的耳朵里呵出热气。路飞在他怀里轻颤着，而他感觉到手里那根性器吐水吐得更欢了。  
就着这些润滑，萨博撸动小路飞的速度也加快了，滋滋的水声隔着棉裤与棉被听着隐隐约约的有些不真切，而路飞的鼻息更是瞬间就粗重了起来，萨博给他打的力道重了很多，是会有些痛的那种感觉，但路飞最吃这套了，他喜欢这样粗鲁的方式，这会让他很快射出来。  
鉴于此，他放松了身体，更多的去迎接萨博带给他的快感，希望可以早点射出来，结束这场让他心惊肉跳的性爱。而当他恍惚间觉得自己快要高潮时，忽然间听见了萨博以正常的音量说了句：“啊，艾斯你醒了？休息得好吗？”  
与此同时，萨博的手依旧用力地替他打着肉棒，路飞惊出了一身冷汗的同时，就这样被萨博送上了高潮。他拼命忍着声音，同时屏住了呼吸，身体微不可查的颤动了两下，将精液射满了内裤。  
萨博的手依旧没有放过他，不断地缓缓向上捋着他刚出完精的肉棒，企图压榨出更多的精液来，而路飞在自己制造的窒息中感觉到了更加眩晕的快感。恍惚间他听见了艾斯迷迷糊糊的声音：“路飞也睡着了吗？还是把他送回房间吧？”  
“嗯，我待会儿就把他送去房间。你才是，赶紧回房间去睡觉吧，趴在这儿会着凉的，不是吗。”萨博回答。  
“啊……是的。那路飞就拜托你咯。”艾斯嘟嘟囔囔的挠着头，从被炉里起身。柑橘的香气稍微掩盖了一点精液的腥膻味，加上艾斯睡得迷迷糊糊的，根本没有精力去关注路飞的异状。  
于是在艾斯出了客厅之后，路飞不再控制自己的呼吸速度，张大嘴巴用力喘了起来。他先是屏息，后面实在憋不住吸气时又要拼命控制着呼吸的速度，此刻缺氧缺得两眼发黑，心跳快得要命。  
萨博则是慢悠悠的把手从路飞的裤子里抽了出来，舔了下手指上沾着的精液，而后抽了一张纸将手擦干净。待到路飞稍微缓过来了一点，他从被炉里站起来，弯下腰将路飞从被炉里抱了出来。  
萨博温柔的低头亲了一下路飞发红的眉心，一边向卧室走去，一边对虚弱地抬起眼的路飞露出一个微笑：“路飞，回房间之后和哥哥继续吧……？”

艾萨路（ASL）—abo，路飞性别觉醒

“路飞，你真的没问题吗？”萨博担忧地出声询问着。  
今天早上的路飞看上去整个人都蔫蔫的，连往嘴里送食物的动作都变慢了，与他平时活力满满地吃着早餐的模样大相径庭，难免让一同吃着早餐的艾斯和萨博感到担忧。  
“应该没事吧……我就是觉得有点没力气而已。”路飞咬着面包片，小声哼哼着：“也没有发烧，刚刚艾斯不是确认过了吗？我只是没力气而已……不要担心嘛。”  
“没发烧是没发烧，可你的状态也太奇怪了吧？”艾斯紧皱着眉头，做了决定：“今天学校就请假吧，待会儿我带你去医院看一看。”  
“唔……虽然我觉得没必要请假，不过艾斯担心的话，那就去医院吧……。”路飞耷拉着眼皮举起装满牛奶的玻璃杯，结果手腕忽然不受控制地一歪，大半杯牛奶就这么直接洒到了他身上。  
“哇！路飞！”两个哥哥都惊叫了一声，赶紧拉开椅子，艾斯拿起桌上的抽纸盒冲到了路飞身边，萨博则是去厨房拿拖把。  
路飞则是皱起眉急促地呼吸了一会儿，而后把杯子放回餐桌上，也拉开椅子站了起来：“我去浴室清理一下身上的牛奶……”  
不给艾斯反应的机会，他就转身跑进了卫生间，还顺手把门关上了。艾斯挠了挠头发，抽出纸巾慢慢擦掉餐桌和餐椅上的牛奶，拿着拖把走到他旁边的萨博一边把拖把按在地上的牛奶滩上，一边询问艾斯：“路飞呢？”  
“他去浴室了，说是要把身上的牛奶擦一下。”艾斯把纸巾丢进了垃圾桶，抽了两下鼻子，忽然转头看着萨博：“你不觉得这个牛奶味道有点太重了吗？”  
“洒了一大杯，所以很重吧……？”萨博也仔细嗅了嗅：“……不过牛奶的味道有这么好闻吗。”  
两人也没太在意，迅速收拾着牛奶和剩下的早餐。而等到他们连盘子都洗好时，路飞却还是没有从浴室里出来。俩哥哥对视了一眼，一起走到浴室门口，萨博敲了敲门：“路飞？”  
浴室的门里没有回应，艾斯皱起了眉头，伸手握住了门把拧开：“路飞，你没事——”  
他的话音在拉开浴室的门的那刻戛然而止了，因为扑面而来的，几乎能凝出水的浓郁牛奶味道差点儿没把他熏一个跟头。  
艾斯的身体迅速开始发热，没一会儿，Alpha粗壮的阴茎就将他的休闲裤顶出了一个大大的鼓包，而萨博那边也是一样的情况。  
俩哥哥在这种几乎让人喘不过气的浓郁信息素中对视了一眼，都看到了对方眼中的惊疑不定。  
“不会是我想的那样吧……？”萨博想要强作镇定，却还是没办法掩盖住他语调中的惊喜。  
“应该就是你想的那样……我还以为这小子也是个A。”艾斯也忍不住弯起了嘴角。他的心跳越来越快，呼吸也越来越粗重了，这也导致他吸入了更多的牛奶味儿信息素。  
Alpha的本能叫嚣着，使他越来越想要冲进浴室，将属于他的Omega吞吃下肚。但是，不可以，这是路飞，这是他最疼爱的弟弟……除非得到他的允许，否则他不会……  
“艾斯……我也有点受不了了，这样吧……”萨博也喘息着，扶住了墙壁：“你跟我都多释放一点信息素……能感觉到别的Alpha在，至少我们不会连理智也消失掉。”  
艾斯点了点头。  
其实他们两个在被路飞的信息素诱导发情的时候就已经控制不住地在散发自己的信息素了，可比起路飞觉醒时腺体内爆发出来的信息素量，他俩就好像投入汹涌的牛奶河流中的两粒小石子一样，瞬间就被淹没了。  
艾斯跟萨博从来不爱把自己的信息素散发出来，总是压抑着。一是因为路飞的第二性别还没觉醒，闻不到信息素味儿，他俩就算把信息素散发得满房间都是也没用，希望吸引的对象压根闻不着；二是因为他俩都是Alpha，太浓的信息素会让两人本能地对对方产生敌意，感觉到不舒服，所以平时能压抑就压抑着。  
清幽的草木香气和带着淡淡腥咸的水汽散发开来，萨博跟艾斯同时皱起了眉毛。艾斯烦躁的抬手扇了扇面前的空气：“你闻起来就像一片惹人讨厌的森林。”  
萨博耸耸肩膀：“我也从来没觉得有哪处的海洋能这么让我烦躁。”  
他俩因为彼此的信息素而稍微清醒了一些，有了相互吐槽的余裕，但浴室里的路飞却惊叫了一声，语调里隐约带上了一点哭腔：“呜啊……艾斯，萨博……”  
被叫到名字的俩人一惊，立刻把对彼此本能的厌恶和敌意抛到脑后，赶紧进了浴室去看路飞的情况。  
路飞这会儿已经连站都站不起来了，正勉勉强强地靠着浴缸的边瘫倒在地上。他的衣衫凌乱，裤子早被他自己胡乱扯了下来丢在了一旁，此刻，路飞正大敞着双腿，露出了他已经完全硬起来的粉嫩性器，和双腿中间一直在不断向外流水的肉红色的穴道。  
路飞垂着头，手指正插在自己的穴道里一下一下抽动着，噗嗤噗嗤的水声响起，伴随着他低低地哭叫声在浴室中回荡。而随着他手指的抽动，他穴道里的淫水简直如同小小泉眼里的泉水一般汩汩往外冒着，淌得他整个屁股都湿透了，连地上都溢出一小片。他的身体也在不断地发着抖，艾斯和萨博虽然看不清他的表情，可只是听他哭叫的声音，两人就都知道，路飞此刻为难到了一个怎样的地步。

发情期的Omega是永远也不可能靠着自己的手指就满足的，刚开始发情时，路飞循着本能地脱掉裤子，摸索到自己不断吐着淫水的穴口，狠狠地将手指捅进自己的穴道里，但在这之后他却发现，无论怎么去戳，去捣自己瘙痒的穴道，体内那股让人难以忍受的焦躁却依旧炙烤着他，丝毫没有减轻的意思。虽然如此，他却也无法把手指从自己饥渴难耐的穴道里抽出来，如果连这点抚慰都消失了的话，他会直接疯掉的。  
他就一直这样用手指来回顶弄自己的穴道，沉浸在陌生的快感与饥渴之中煎熬着，直到有什么味道飘了过来，淡淡的草木香气与水汽令他整个人都颤抖了一下，本就在不停流着淫水的后穴当即又涌出了一大股粘液，他觉得自己的穴道深处也跟着泛起了令人难以忍受的瘙痒，需要什么粗壮又滚烫的东西狠狠地戳进来，捅到最深处才可以。  
Omega的本能也告诉了路飞，这两种陌生的味道来自于两个人——路飞下意识的呻吟了一声，叫出了自己最希望来的人的名字。其实他对于外界的探查力已经很弱了，所以他并不知道，散发着好闻气味的两个人到底是谁，也无法抗拒将他从地上抱起来的，那个散发着海洋气息的怀抱。  
他的本能使他感受到了被Alpha触碰的狂喜，而他仅剩下的一点点理智却让他抓住了抱住他的人的衣摆，闭着眼睛，带着点哭腔喃喃：“不要抱我……我要艾斯跟萨博来……呜……我要我哥哥……。”  
停了一会儿，不知道是谁凑了过来，轻轻吻了吻他的额头：“别担心……我们都在，路飞。”那人身上裹挟着好闻的草木香气，落在他额上的吻也让他舒服得要命，这使得路飞又呻吟了一声，翘在空气中的粉嫩性器也跟着颤抖了一下，漏出一些透明的液体。

艾斯和萨博将浑身上下都散发着Omega香甜气息的路飞抱回了卧室，说实在的，他俩的忍耐力也快要到极限了。  
“我们家……好像没有Omega的抑制剂吧……？”艾斯喘着粗气，用极其可怕的眼神盯住被他放在床上，不断发出呻吟，磨蹭着双腿的路飞。  
“没有，我没买过……。”萨博也粗喘着，用尽全力压制着朝路飞下手的冲动：“我从来没想过……他会是Omega……。”  
“Omega没到十八岁之前，好像是不会被标记上的……。”艾斯艰难的从记忆力拎出这条信息。  
“是这样没错……”萨博也用难以言喻的可怕目光盯住了路飞淌满了淫水的屁股：“……既然不会被标记……我们这次先帮路飞把发情期撑过去，等他清醒的时候再问他到底是怎么想的……？”  
“就这么决定了。”艾斯果断道。  
“这三天，我们就陪路飞一起……好好渡过吧。”

END.


End file.
